


Peter and Venom's first time

by myialeighanne



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Other, Rimming, Tentacles, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myialeighanne/pseuds/myialeighanne
Summary: teratophilia: a paraphilia characterized by the attraction to monsters or monstrous people
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Peter and Venom's first time

**Author's Note:**

> teratophilia: a paraphilia characterized by the attraction to monsters or monstrous people

Peter loves Eddie, and loves having sex with him, but he loves V too, and sometimes he wants to have sex with them. There’s nothing wrong with that, because in a way Eddie and Venom are one and the same, but he still blushes and stutters his way through the conversation with his boyfriend and his boyfriend's alien counterpart. Explaining that he had a thing for Venom’s massive rows of teeth and slimy tongue was one of the most humiliating experiences of his life, but in the end he’d gotten what he wanted. 

They have him bent over the couch, legs spread wide and cheeks pulled apart, tongue lapping at his hole. He feels wet, and he desperately tries to wiggle back, using all the spider strength he can muster. It’s futile, V easily holding him still and leisurely licking into him, stretching him, and Peter has to bite into the couch to muffle his squeals. They only let up until they think he’s completely ready, right when he’s on the precipice of his climax, pulling away and standing up, towering over him. Black tendrils extend from them, sliding over his body, pulling him up so that they’re back to chest, his arms pinned behind him. More tendrils slide between his legs, pulling them even further apart, and one slithers to wrap around the base of his dick. It makes him cry out, and a tendril he hadn’t seen out of the corner of his eye takes the opportunity to slip into his mouth, stretching his mouth wide and effectively gagging him. 

He can feel V’s cock, huge and ridged and resting against his lower back, and he moans around his mouthful, trying to plead with them to just give it to him. They finally give in, lifting him off the ground and positioning their cock against his hole. He doesn’t have time to brace himself, the first thrust in slow and excruciating and everything he’d dreamed about. He’s shaking like a leaf and crying, gagging around the tentacle in his mouth, but he’s secure in Venom’s grip, his tentacles teasing his cock and nipples, so he shuts his eyes and relaxes, letting himself be used like he’d asked for.


End file.
